ISO 11783 is known standard regarding data transfer and display in agricultural vehicles. Bus systems, which are designed according to this standard, include electronic control units which control the actuators of a vehicle or apparatus connected to them, and/or receive measurement values from sensors. One or more control units working together are referred to as a working set. The control units are connected to each other and to a so-called virtual terminal by a data bus (hereafter simply called bus). The virtual terminal allows a display of measured work parameters and/or their target values, and an entry of desired target values for certain parameters by an operator, and it serves as an operator interface for the control units or working sets.
ISO 11783 regulates, among other aspects, a control of the illumination of a tractor and of the illumination of an implement attached to the tractor via the bus. Each illumination control unit of the tractor and of the implement transmits a corresponding message to the electronic control unit (ECU) of the tractor, which in turn switches the selected illumination elements on and off, for example, headlights, driving lights, driving directly indicator, brake lights, fog lights, positioning lights and working place light fixtures of the tractor and/or implement. In each case, the illumination lamp was switched on and off to illuminate the implement optimally, but there was no lamp resetting or alignment.
Moreover, the control unit of the apparatus under ISO 11783 transmits, via the bus, data regarding the physical parameters of the implement, such as, the work width and work depth. These data are needed primarily for navigation and documentation purposes.
DE 20 2004 004 805 U1 describes a crane whose illumination lamp is oriented by means of data transmitted via a bus onto the moved object.